When The Sky Cries
by Michelle Gilman
Summary: Why is Jimmy ignoring Rachel? On their first date none the less! "What?" Rachel spluttered. "It's not possible. He couldn't be..." She didn't want to say the last word. She didn't know if she could say it... oneshot RachelJimmy please r


**A/N: **This was originally written by fletset for the series "Kodocha", but I changed it into a version of Case Closed/Detective Conan because I liked it so much : I hope you all enjoy it too!

**When The Sky Cries**

**by: Micki G**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel sighed as she looked out the window at the sidewalk, her hand on her chin in boredom. _Where is that detective geek? He finally comes back from his case and promises me a date today, and he's three hours late!_ She thought, scowling as her temper began to rise,_ Maybe I was ditched! But…Jimmy wouldn't do that to me…_

A loud snoring noise over the TV alerted her that her father had passed out from drinking again, this time on the couch. She sighed and continued to stare at the rain outside, looking at the sidewalk for the one boy who she wanted to see most.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the reporter on the TV giving the news cast, "It appears that the accident left one dead and two in critical condition…"

Suddenly, the figure she'd been waiting for came into view. "Jimmy!" she whispered to herself quietly. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to where her father was lazily sleeping, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Be back in a little bit dad," she told his sleeping form.

She grabbed her jacket and umbrella and ran out the door, down the steps, and onto the sidewalk.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" she called out.

The boy blinked a couple times before smiling and walking over to her. "Hey," he greeted.

Rachel looked at him with a confused expression. He didn't sound as cheerful as usual. Was something wrong? She shrugged it off and went to hug him, but he held out his hand, blocking her path.

"What's wrong?" she asked, blinking up at him in confusion.

"I…uh…left my umbrella at home and I'm really wet and dirty…sorry about that," he apologized, his hand going to the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Rachel giggled a little bit. "Honestly Jimmy! You can figure out top cases, but can't remember your umbrella?" she asked teasingly, "Next time you owe me one!"

"So, where are we going for our date today?" she asked. She instantly thought about a romantic candlelight dinner, a movie, or going back to his mansion for some "alone time".

"Just a walk around the neighborhood," Jimmy replied, his voice sounded odd to her, but she didn't say anything.

"_That's_ your idea of a first date?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Jimmy remained silent as he stared on ahead. His eyes looked distant and…lifeless…but why? Why was Jimmy acting so odd today?

Suddenly, an idea of how to cheer him up struck her. "Do you wanna share my umbrella?" she asked shyly.

Jimmy jumped slightly. "Uh…no thanks Rachel. I like the rain. Do you want to go to the park?" he asked.

Rachel's eyes saddened. "Okay Jimmy, I wasn't born yesterday! What's wrong?" she shouted, stopping and glaring at him.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, as he continued walking.

The people passing by stared at her oddly, then kept on walking, a few whispering to each other worriedly as they passed by. She figured it was because she was yelling, and didn't really care. She'd never cared what people though, so why start now?

"We're a couple Jimmy! We need to start acting like it," she continued, running until she caught up with him.

Why was he acting so sad and distant?

He didn't reply once again. Why was he acting so strange? It was like there was something he wasn't telling her. "So…is that it? You don't love me anymore? We haven't even gotten a chance to go out and you're already dumping me?" she questioned, making him stop and turn around to stare at her in dismay, "There's someone else huh?"

"Stop being ridiculous," he replied, "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it? Why won't you let me hug you? What's wrong Jimmy? You can tell me!" she exclaimed, wondering what could be bugging him so badly, then noticed his face was much paler than usual, "Are you sick? You seem pale!"

"It's nothing, don't worry," Jimmy answered, starting to walk again, Rachel at his heels.

_What's wrong with his voice?_ She thought worriedly. "Are you sure? Is your parents alright?" she asked, knowing they were all the way in America.

"It's nothing Rachel!" he yelled, stopping and turned, glaring at her though his eyes held no fire or determination this time, just lifelessness and sadness.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she stopped, tears threatening to spill.

Jimmy must have realized he'd upset her when his face went blank and he adverted his gaze from hers, "Don't worry about it," he added in a gentler tone, beginning to walk again.

She followed behind him, having no other choice, as they reached the park.

He sat down on a bench drenched in rain and stared at the ground.

"Jimmy! Get up!" Rachel ordered, "That bench is drenched in rain and you'll get soaked! Aren't you worried about catching a cold?"

"I'm already wet aren't I?" Jimmy replied, turning his dull gaze to hers, "A few more drops won't hurt."

A silence filled the air for a few moments before she asked him, "Why are you avoiding me today?" she shouted angrily, "Do you love me less?"

"No," he answered plainly. It was a simple answer, but the meaning was so big, and made her feel a little bit better.

"Some people think that when it rains like this, that the angels are crying," Rachel commented, changing the subject.

Jimmy looked at her oddly. "Then the angels must be crybabies," he replied, "Seeing with all the rain we've had today."

Rachel giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked her.

"Oh nothing," she replied, a bright smile on her face.

"You know what I think," he began, and she turned to him, the smile still on her face, and listened, "Is that it's not the angels, but the sky, that cries for someone when it rains."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, thinking his words were nonsense, "Who's it crying for?"

"You."

Rachel's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion. "M-me?" she stuttered. Something about the way he said it sent chills up her spine. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's get you home before _you_ catch a cold," he said, standing up.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" she questioned him, not giving up.

He looked at her sadly as he smiled and said three words, "I love you." He then turned and began walking.

A smile bloomed over Rachel's features as she merrily skipped behind him. _He said it! He said the words I've been waiting to hear for so many years…for the first time, he said "I love you!"_ She cheered mentally as the rain fell around her.

When she got home, she found her father awake and looking very serious, yet sad.

"Rachel…we need to talk. Something's happened-" her father began, but was interrupted.

"Don't tell me dad! I just got home from the best day ever! Don't ruin it!" she snapped, racing upstairs before he could get another word out.

Rachel woke up feeling energized and happier than ever as she remembered yesterday.

After getting ready, she raced downstairs to find Jimmy's parents, her parents, Dr. Agasa, Sonoko, Heiji, and Kazuha sitting on the couch looking very gloomy.

"Oh! I didn't know we had company, do you want me to leave dad?" she asked.

Her father looked up to meet her eyes, his own eyes sad. "Aren't you upset?" he asked.

Rachel blinked in confusion as she shook her head, a smile on her face. "No, why would I be?" she asked cheerily.

Yukiko suddenly burst into tears, causing Sonoko to do the same, as everyone's eyes saddened. Yusaku began rubbing Yukiko's back comfortingly in an attempt to calm her, though it didn't help all that much. Rachel saw that her own mother, Eri's, eyes were tearing up, but her mother, being the stubborn person she was, held them back. Everyone's eyes looked as if they were about to cry and it confused her.

What was going on?

"Didn't you tell her Kogoro?" Eri whispered to her husband.

"I tried to, but she didn't listen last night," he replied quietly.

Her mother's eyes looked sad, but she merely nodded her head.

"Rachel," her father said loudly, so she could hear from where she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

"Why are you so happy? Aren't you sad at all?" he questioned her, his own eyes sad and serious, a side of him that she'd rarely seen.

"I'm happy because Jimmy told me that he loved me for the first time yesterday evening!" she exclaimed happily, smiling brightly at all of the guests and her father.

Yukiko only cried harder at that, as Rachel saw silent tears slip down the cheeks of her mother, Dr. Agasa, and Kazuha, who then began crying harder on Heiji's shoulder, who rubbed her back soothingly to calm her, just as Yusaku had done for Yukiko. Even Heiji's eyes looked unusually sad. It seemed her father was the only one who was keeping it all in.

"Rachel, sweetie," Her father continued, "Are you sure it was _yesterday_ evening?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Rachel…there's no way you could have met Jimmy yesterday evening," Heiji piped up.

"Why's that? I saw him, even talked to him!" she exclaimed, looking as they all turned to look at one another with worried expressions.

"You're imagining things!" Heiji shouted, seeing her surprised and confused expression, he explained shakily, "Jimmy…w-was involved in an a-accident."

"Is he alright?" she asked worriedly, walking over near them.

Heiji bowed his head and she saw small dots appear on his jeans. He was crying!

The seriousness of everyone around her scared her and made her want to run away and into Jimmy's arms.

"Rachel," her father whispered her name, as if he was fighting to stay calm, "The doctor told us that it only took about fifteen minutes until…"

"Until he was better?" she asked, hoping that was what her father was trying to say. She could feel her insides going numb, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that that wasn't the right answer.

Her father shook his head. "Rachel, it took him fifteen minutes to die," her father said. She gasped and felt like someone had just stabbed her heart. "Jimmy Koudou is dead, Rachel."

Rachel stared at her father in shock and confusion. Jimmy couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. That had felt so real.

As she thought about the date they'd shared yesterday, realization dawned on her. The people hadn't been staring at her because she was shouting, but had been staring at her because she was shouting to herself in the middle of the street.

Jimmy wouldn't let her hug him or didn't want to share an umbrella.

Jimmy didn't want her to know he was dead.

A soft tapping on the window made her look over to see that it had started raining again. She watched as the drops hit the window and slid down gracefully and smoothly, one by one. And then she remembered what he'd said.

"_It's not the angels, but the sky, that cries for someone when it rains."_

"_Who's it cry for?"_

"_You."_

Tears formed in the back of her eyes as she slid to the ground and onto her knees, still staring at the window where the raindrops were sliding down.

She felt something wet slide down her cheek and realized she'd joined the sky in crying today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So was it good? bad? ugly? Please leave me a review and tell me! I accept flames by the way. I'm always looking to improve my writing so constructive critisim, flames, and as always, compliments are accepted :

Thanks again,

-Micki G-


End file.
